A Yami of a Different Sort
by Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu
Summary: Chea Johnson wanted nothing more than to meet Seto Kaiba. When she wishes on a star, her dream comes true. Now she has to deal with a teen billionare and it's gonna be quite a ride because she arrives in Kaiba's head... Like a yami. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! This is my new story **_A "Yami" of a Different Sort_**. This is your classic story of a wish on a star, the wish comes true, and hell is paid in full. Please read and review! Then, read it again!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Chapter 1

Chea sighed as she lay down on her bed. Life was boring and she totally knew it. If only something interesting would happen to her. She led such a boring life. Her favorite show was Yu-Gi-Oh and everyone said she looked like a feminine Seto Kaiba who was incidentally her favorite character. She had the same cobalt blue eyes, straight brown hair, and tall lean stature. She giggled a little when she thought that she had more curves than Kaiba but not many. Her breasts were slight and her hips weren't as wide as they should be. Oh, did she mention she was 16? Yeah, she was the exact same age as the famous Seto Kaiba.

Chea was also a track runner and was pretty fast and had a high endurance. It made her very valuable to the school track team. Of course this made her a somewhat popular girl because she helped win many track meets for the team.

But all she wanted was… was to meet the _real_ Seto Kaiba and get to know him. Chea wanted to know him really well and maybe become his friend for she had none of her own. But, she knew that she would **never** get that chance.

Glancing out her bedroom window, she saw that night had fallen, and… there! The first star was shining out brightly against the dusky light. Chea smiled at it and recited an old rhyme from her childhood.

"Star light/star bright/first star I see tonight/I wish I may/I wish I might/grant the wish/I wish tonight… I wish that I could truly come to know Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh, God, how I wish it were so!" Sighing, Chea rolled over to glance at the clock. It was six forty-five. She realized that she didn't feel all that hungry and decided to just go to sleep, clothes and all.

Yet, that little star that a young, lonely girl wished upon gleamed a little brighter once that particular wish was heard. Chea Johnson was going to get her wish, whether she knew it now or not…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sorry it's so short. Chea, by the way is pronounced 'Shay-ah'. Just so you know. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the story! Please read and review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba woke up on a fine Saturday morning at an ungodly hour. It was three thirty and the house was completely silent. Well, almost completely. Kaiba seemed to hear a soft breathing in his room. He looked around and saw absolutely no one. Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba got out of bed and went to the bathroom adjacent to his room. There, he turned on the cold water tap in the shower and stepped in. Kaiba practically jumped out of his skin at a very close but very distinct female shriek.

{{Gah!!! Cooooooooollllld! Who did that? Was it you, Nathan?! … Nathan? .….….. Uh, where am I?}} The voice was confused and sleepy sounding. {{Why isn't the cold wat—oh… I'm in a shower. Wait! A shower?!}} Kaiba was looking around to see the girl that he was so clearly hearing. Then it dawned on him. She said she was in a shower and there was only one shower in this bathroom and Kaiba himself was in that shower, so… Kaiba's eyes widened considerably.

"Holy shit!"

{{WTF?! Who was that?}}

"Who are you and why are you in my head?" Kaiba growled out, not wanting anyone hear him and consider the teen CEO a loon.

He got a mental image of someone blinking their eyes in confusion and suddenly found himself in a strange room that was most definitely **not** a shower stall. Then Kaiba realized that he was still stark naked (A/N: *drool* Seto Kaiba in all his glory!). His sudden want for clothes left him, well, **clothed**. He now had on one of his favorite outfits. The white trench coat that he had worn during the Battle City Tournament was now gracing him along with the rest of this particular outfit's adornments. But it was quite odd; he still felt cold water running down his body.

Kaiba then looked around at the room. It contained everything he liked, loved, and had a passion for. An entire wall was filled with bookshelves overflowing with texts, papers, and any sort of knowledge that he had built up over the years. On the opposite wall was a large portrait of Mokuba and himself when they were younger, before the days of Gozaburo… and, there, before it was an exact duplicate of the table and chessboard in the photo. The pieces were in the exact same spots as in the picture except for the one that Kaiba was holding. That one was sitting off to one side, like a lost soul extracted from its world. Sort of how Kaiba felt.

The wall holding the picture was surrounded by all sorts of designs that Kaiba had thought up of and pictures of his different cards. However, he noticed quickly that the favored one, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, was not amongst the monsters there.

But when he shifted his eyes again, he saw it in a huge mural, alongside the other two dragons he owned, on the third wall. Before it sat a simple bed that was quite magnificent at the same time. The sheets were comprised of navy blue and silver silks. The bed frame was of gorgeous unadorned cherry wood that was truly expensive. The headboard had three figures on it. On each end sat a BEWD at attention, their faces turned at an angle to fully gaze upon the spot where a person might rest their head. The third was in the middle and apparently caught in the middle of a challenging roar to those who might disturb said person's sleep. These figures seemed separate from the bed, as they were silver instead of wood, and their eyes seemed unusually bright and lifelike.

Finally, Seto Kaiba turned to the final wall. This wall had a door in it and was quite plain. He strode over to the door and flung it open, only to find a hallway. But, across the hallway stood another door… a door that seemed a bit darker than Kaiba's. Cautiously, the billionaire opened the door. Inside was a whole new surprise.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to the story! Please read and review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 3

Kaiba cautiously opened the door to the other room across the hallway. Inside, a girl was standing there in a light T-shirt and an old pair of faded blue jeans. Her back was to him, so all Kaiba could see was her long brown hair that reached the middle of her back. It had a ripple in it about the height of where it would have been pulled back by a rubber band. Her arms were wrapped around her and she was shivering from what Kaiba assumed to be the invisible (and dry feeling (that is, in here)) cold water he felt running down his skin.

"Who are you?" he said, startling her.

"Chea… I'm Chea Johnson. Who are you?" she said, turning around; her voice sounded like the one he heard earlier in the shower.

"Kaiba."

"Oh, very funny. You expect me to believe that?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice, her cobalt blue eyes fierce and flinty. Kaiba suddenly realized that she looked like a female version of him.

"What do you mean? I am Kaiba."

"God, you are mental or trying to pull off a Halloween prank. Sorry, pal, Halloween isn't for a few months. Seto Kaiba is naught but an Anime character. Any fool who watches the show knows that!" Chea seemed to not grasp the idea that this was the real Seto Kaiba standing in front of her.

"You're the one that's mental. An Anime character? Please. You're worse than the baka inu with those dumb stories!" Kaiba was getting mad. This girl was insulting him by saying he wasn't real!

Suddenly, they both blinked at the exact same moment. Faintly, they heard a voice calling out to them. "Niisama? You okay? Talk to me, big brother!"

A single word escaped from Seto Kaiba's lips at that moment. "Mokuba…" Suddenly, Kaiba vanished from the room and went back to the real world, where he suddenly discovered he was freezing his (now naked) ass off.

"Niisama? Please, talk to me!!!"

"Calm down, Mokuba. I'm fine." Kaiba stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist (much to the disappointment to rabid fan girls everywhere!) and walked back into his bedroom. The storm gray-eyed boy Kaiba called brother followed closely behind, wanting to make sure his niisama would be just fine.

Kaiba hurriedly pulled on some clothes and continued to tell Mokuba he was all right. "But, Seto, you wouldn't talk to me for five minutes. Your eyes were kinda glazed over like Yuugi's when he talks to Yami." Kaiba knew that that girl Chea was listening. He could feel it. Wonder and disbelief was flooding into his mind, distracting him from Mokuba.

"Well, I guess—" Kaiba started to say, but he was cut off.

"Maybe you should go talk to Yami and Yuugi! They could…help…" Mokuba faltered under his brother's gaze.

"I will not get any help from those two," Kaiba growled out.

"Gomen, niisama," Mokuba said, lowering his eyes. He turned and left the room.

{{Gosh…You sure are a bastard, aren't you?}} Chea said from her soul room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to the story! Please read and review!

Hey! I got reviews for my little story! Thankies **Solo-girl** and **Inu-Ice-Dragon**! It means so much! For the most part, Chea and Kaiba are going to enjoy pissing each other off (mostly Chea). The worst part is that I'm gonna have to keep it PG-13. Loved the comments... and people... REVIEW MORE!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 4

{{Gosh…You sure are a bastard, aren't you?}} Chea said, startling Kaiba a bit.

{Shut up. If you say one more word, I will come in there and kill you,} Kaiba responded. {I have way too much to do to listen to a bratty girl that—} He was cut off by what she said next.

{{That incidentally looks a helluva lot like you.}} Chea paused for a second and then continued, {{Look, I know this is really tough. For some reason I'm in your head and I have no clue as to how I—No way!!!}}

{What?} Kaiba asked testily.

{{Oh, God. The old standby on making a wish… I wished on a star! The first star actually, but a star none the less!}}

{You mean to tell me that you brought your ass into my head by wishing on a **_star!!!_**} Kaiba practically shrieked, loosing his cool in about 0.00001 seconds.

{{I just wanted to meet you in person. Which is, by the way, impossible to do back home.}}

{Oh, and where is 'home'?} Kaiba asked, getting his feelings back under control.

{{Ah… Well, it's over the river and through the woods and intoanentirelydifferentworldwhere (*gasp*) youdon'texistexceptinatelevisionshow.}} Kaiba raised an actual eyebrow at that statement.

{Repeat that again, but this time do so slowly.}

{{Heh, heh. I'm from a place where you… only exist in a television series called Yu-Gi-Oh…}} Chea trailed off and stayed silent for a few minutes. Kaiba appreciated that because he needed that silence to process what she just said. Once processed, he…

{You are mental.} …decided to be difficult. This naturally upset Chea. {But before you start yammering, I need a little time of quiet. As in, any time I am working, at school, or asleep, you will be quiet.}

{{Dumb ass, you're always doing one of those!}} Chea huffed.

{Exactly,} Kaiba said, smirking. Chea stayed quiet for a few minutes before bluntly saying:

{{Oh, so you're really a dumb ass, eh?}} Chea chuckled as Kaiba sputtered. {{You left yourself wide open for that one, buddy boy.}} Kaiba was quickly becoming tired of these arrangements. He wanted that girl out now. Not later but now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back to the story! Please read and review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 5

Chea was in some ways overjoyed that she had finally met Kaiba, but those joys were shot down by his snide remarks, cruel statements, and witty-but-hurtful comments. She was quickly becoming homesick. Thinking of home, she wondered what her family was doing right about then.

"They probably are worried sick," she mused out loud in her soul room. The weekend had passed by quickly and now Kaiba was sitting in his desk at school on a bright Monday morning, listening to a boring lecture about Biology. Chea had all ready studied that particular science, so she was looking around her soul room, seeing what she could do.

There was, naturally, a door leading out into the hallway separating hers and Kaiba's minds. Surrounding the door, there were shelves that contained various things about track. Her medals, some team scrapbooks, and a few books about famous track stars from home.

The opposite wall had a bunk bed shoved into a corner. On the top bunk, there were plushies of different favorite characters from various Animes. Van (Escaflowne) was accompanied by Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho), Matt (Digimon), Koiichi (Digimon Frontier), Riku and Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Li (Card Captor Sakura), and Kamui (X). Tons of stuffed bears, dragons and wolves surrounded the plushies. There was one other plushie, but it wasn't on the top bunk. It rested in Chea's arms. The plushie was an adorable Seto Kaiba look alike. She hugged it close as she continued to look at the room, trying to find something of interest.

The wall to the right of the door had an entertainment center. There was a huge plasma screen TV, a Playstation 2 sitting on top of a short bookshelf, and a huge amount of Anime DVDs and games on the shelves underneath it.

The fourth wall had been covered with mirrors, giving the appearance of more room. A couch had been pushed up against it so one could comfortably recline as one watched TV or played games.

"Crud. Looks like I'm gonna deal with the Playstation… Or mess with Kaiba's head! Sounds like fun," Chea said, grinning evilly.

She stepped out into the hallway and looked out of Kaiba's eyes. He was reading a book! That wasn't school! He wasn't even paying attention to the friggin' teacher! So, she decided to 'talk.'

{{Kaiba, you are supposed to at least feign interest in the subject.}} Kaiba started a tiny bit. The absolute most he did was blink and shift a little in his seat.

{I thought I told you to not talk to me during school!} he growled inwardly.

{{Well, reading an erotic book is **not** school.}} She had seen a small picture of a naked woman a second before he had last turned the page.

{It's anatomy.}

{{Ooh, good one. I suppose that means when a girl shows off her crotch, she is teaching a particular horny bastard about anatomy. Anyway, this class is on biology… not anatomy. Which, to tell the truth, are pretty similar but no cigar.}} Chea was pretty smug. She had caught Kaiba doing a bad thing. {{So, where do you hide those things while not reading them? I hope Mokuba never finds them!}} Kaiba snorted through their link. {{Well, if you feel that way, I guess I could find something else to do to annoy you.}}

{Shut up and go back to your soul room, brat.}

{{You can't tell me what to do! I'm the same age you are!}}

{Like I give a damn. Anyway, I own the body so I make the rules. Got that?} Kaiba shot back. He received a heated mental glare and then…

{{ ~ I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves… ~ }} Chea started singing the damn song that irritated _everyone_. She also started 'singing' it at the top of her lungs, so it was more like shouting. Kaiba started grating his teeth in the real world, trying to ignore the nerve-wracking song. That is, until…

{Dammit! SHUT UP!!!} …Kaiba lost his cool. He had survived about five minutes of the song before shouting at the girl. Kaiba had also lost his cool on the outside. He had his elbows on his desk, book lying face down in front of him, and had his head in his hands, rubbing his temples.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to the story! Please read and review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Review Time!!! I've got... *starts counting them* ...6 reviews!!! Hooray!

Thanks to **Solo-girl** again. They DO have an attitude problem because they are almost alike in their personalities. Kaiba, however, is just more reserved in showing their emotions. Girls do tend to show more emotion than guys... and I should know. I'm one of them (female, that is).

**Ten-kih Ho-shih**: I'm glad you like it. If you look closely at chapter 5 you will see a number of plushies of various Anime characters I like. The only one missing, however, is *looks around furiously before continuing* Yami Bakura. White hair, for some reason, always drives me wild. ^____^ Oh, irritating Seto Kaiba would just be so much fun because he may be an ass, but he's a sexy ass. Ya know what I mean?

**Amber Of Heart**: Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my story. I do believe it gets better later on... Well, in my opinion anyway.

**BEFORE YOU GO!** I've changed my pen name from Daenerys Storm to Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu. Now, the word _Hekigan_ means _Blue Eyes_, _Shiroi_ means _White_, and _Ryuu_ means _Dragon_. So, string those together and... you get Blue Eyes White Dragon! XD Me love dragons! Make 'em blue and purdy white... even better.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 6

Chea had been annoying mentally Kaiba for a while with the wonderful song that got on everybody's nerves.

This had not gone unnoticed by Yuugi, who was sitting off to one side near the window and watching the irritated CEO out of the corner of his eye. Yuugi had started to observe Kaiba when Kaiba started to grind his teeth. /Yami, what do you think is wrong with him? / the hikari asked his yami.

//I have no idea, aibou. Perhaps you should speak to him during break. Maybe he will tell us, // the Pharaoh replied. //Although I highly doubt it, // he added as an after thought.

And so, during lunch, the Puzzle bearer went up to Seto Kaiba to ask what was wrong. He found the teen CEO sitting at a table with his laptop out, trying to work but obviously failing. "Um, Kaiba?" Yuugi asked tentatively.

"What, Yuugi?" came the curt reply.

"What's wrong? You seem really upset," Yuugi said, shifting from one foot to the other.

//Count down 'til Kaiba gives you the cold shoulder, // Yami said from his soul room, //5… 4… 3… 2… 1…//

"Upset? Hardly…"

/Well, so much for him telling us…/ Yuugi sighed, getting ready to leave Kaiba alone.

"More like furious." Yuugi turned back to Kaiba. The teen CEO had his head in his hands, shielding his eyes from the fluorescent lighting. "That damn girl keeps on irritating me intentionally… Especially when I tell her I need quiet during school and work." He growled out the last part.

"Ah, what girl?" Yuugi asked, hoping that Kaiba would keep up the talking.

"Chea."

"Who's Chea?"

"Some girl that decided to wish on a damn star and get herself stuck in my head."

"Ah, like a yami?" Yuugi hoped that this comment wouldn't set off some kind of rampage.

"I suppose… Ra, I don't know! All she's doing is keeping me irritated and distracted! I want her out now!" Kaiba was raging slightly at the fact he didn't know something. Hell, he knew practically everything. He accepted that his number one rival was actually a spirit living in a puzzle, he was a High Priest in his past life, and that his enemy had saved him a number of times. He had perfect grades in every class and ran a multi-billion dollar corporation. What did he not know?

{{Actually, Kaiba, a rival is a friend that helps you get better.}} Damn that girl! She _had_ to peek in on his thoughts! {{Well, you weren't exactly hiding them from me… You were shouting them out pretty loud in your mind.}} Okay, so there were a few things he didn't know. {{Thanks for not shouting}} muttered Chea.

"Hello? Kaiba?" Yuugi dared not touch the brunette, even if Kaiba was in a trance-like state. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kaiba said, returning to the real world. Yuugi sighed, now knowing the teen CEO was okay.

"What were you doing?" he asked. Kaiba glared at him. "Oh, talking to that girl, huh?" No response. "Well, if you want, I could have Yami teach her how to take on her own body…"

"When?" Yuugi and Yami were both officially shocked. Kaiba conceded to receiving help!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to the story! Please read and review! Thanks to all that reviewed. Sorry I haven't been able to update but I had some major problems with my computer along with the fact I didn't have time to update. Ya know, school and all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 7

Yuugi and Yami were shocked. Kaiba had actually admitted he had a problem and had even gone so far as to accept Yuugi and Yami's help. Yami wished that he had a camera right about then to take a picture.

"Well… When would be a good time for you?" Kaiba turned his piercing blue eyes back to the screen. Chea was pleading him to actually take the soonest appointment possible. Kaiba smirked slightly. He was going to teach her a lesson for irritating him.

"How about… Thursday after school." It was a statement, not a question.

"Sure! But there **is** one thing that you have to know…" Yuugi trailed off.

"What is it?" Kaiba demanded.

"The two of you can't be separate for more than ten hours at a time. Otherwise, you will snap back together rather forcefully and it might knock the two of you unconscious for at least a day. And, for each hour you two are separate in your own bodies is ten minutes that you have to spend together in the same body. You won't separate otherwise. Yami and I found out the hard way about all this stuff… Sent Grandpa into a near panic when he found me." Yuugi smiled weakly at the memory. Kaiba and Chea (who had been paying attention to the conversation) stayed silent, thinking about what Yuugi had just said. Ten hours maximum to be separate… and ten minutes to rest after each hour out. Talk about a tight timetable. (A/N: Say that bit ten times fast!)

{{Whoa,}} Chea said. Kaiba didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Yuugi left the two to think. It was obvious they needed it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sorry it was so short. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to the story! Please read and review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter 8

The next day, Kaiba was in his English class. Not that he needed it. He spoke English as fluently as he spoke Japanese. He had finished his work and had a simple novel (not an erotic) out and was pretending to read it. Note the 'pretending.' Kaiba was actually listening to Chea as she talked about her life. The girl was bored stiff and had jumped for joy when Kaiba had asked her about her home.

{{Well, I have a mom and dad. They're great, really. And a little brother! Nathan.}}

{So that's Nathan.}

{{Yeah. Sorry I accused you of being Nat. He's always playing pranks on me and I'm the one who gets in trouble for it! Mom always says that I should set a good example for him. 'Chea, you're older.' 'Chea, you're in high school.' 'Chea, you're a girl!' It pisses me off! But I would always forget it when I'm on the track field. Running is awesome! I was on the track team…}} Chea trailed off, remembering the feeling of flying along the track as fast as she could.

{Were you any good?}

{{Yeah, I was. Won most of the track meets we were at.}}

{What was it like?}

{{What was what like?}}

{Running.}

{{Oh, running. I… I can't really describe it. Imagine flying across the ground at about twenty to twenty-five miles an hour, both feet barely touching the ground at the same time, sometimes never touching the ground at all!}} Chea sent a mental grin to Kaiba. {{Wind running its fingers through your hair… Pavement passing quickly underneath you… Amazing. I'd run a mile a day to keep fit but not get shin splints. Some of the girls got those and said they really hurt.}}

They had finally started getting along better much to Kaiba's relief.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sorry it was so short. Please R&R!


End file.
